


Surnames

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Important part of anyone.





	Surnames

Our story begins a year after The Battle of Hogwarts, Gideon Prewett and Edgar Bones are discussing their surnames.

Edgar stated, "I hate mine. I mean come on, my surname is Bones."

Gideon said, "I bet you've been made fun of for it lots, Ed."

Edgar grimaced. "Many many times."

Gideon smiled. "I like my surname, it's not too common and not too weird."

Edgar agreed, "I like your surname too, Gid."

Gideon grinned. "I just had an idea, if we ever get married you can take my surname."

Edgar smirked. "Are you proposing already?"

Gideon chuckled. "So what if I am? I love you and you love me, why don't we tie the knot right here and now?"

Edgar asked, "Are you being serious?"

Gideon got down on one knee and politely inquired, "Would you Edgar Bones do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

Edgar replied, "Yes."

Gideon got up again and told him, "I'll get you a ring as soon as I can afford one."

Edgar reassured him, "I'd wait an eternity for you."


End file.
